The present disclosure generally relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs). In particular, this disclosure relates to optical and electrical connector structures embedded within a PCB.
A PCB may be used to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components using conductive paths or signal traces etched from copper sheets laminated onto non-conductive substrates. Multiple copper/insulator layer pairs (cores) may be laminated together in the fabrication of the PCB. The number and arrangement of cores may be designed to fit the needs of a variety of applications.
Vertical interconnect structures (vias) may be used to interconnect conductive signal traces between various conductive layers within the PCB. Copper shapes or areas may be used for power and ground distribution to components on the PCB. The interconnect structures in the PCB may be designed to be physically and electrically compatible with the components the PCB may be used to interconnect.